Fate Titan: The path of the legion
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: Zelretch was bored, for this reason to provoke his pupil in a strange competition, create a champion and send him to another world, specifically the world of the titans. What's wrong with Titans when they know the new hero or villain, Legion, armed with the Servatrix, Omnitrix and an alien symbiote.
1. Day 0

Prologue: Zelretch's challenge.

Describing the idea of parallel worlds - also known as Mondani's Multiverse Theory - was to describe everything. Literally, because the acceptance of the idea of parallel worlds meant that everything was possible, but not in the same dimension.This means that there is a dimension that embodies a specific possibility, known or unknown. This also means that while the dimensions are somewhat similar to a degree, they are very different with their divergent stories at specific points creating new exciting stories for the history books in that dimension.

For many it was compelling to see how each dimension varied with respect to another. In one dimension you could be born a boy, in another born a girl. In one dimension you could be the head of a country, in another you could be the manager of a simple shop.

Endless possibilities Endless dimensions for those possibilities in which to play.

Really, it was incredible to be able to witness all these wonders. However, as with many of his substitutes, Zelretch the Field Marshal was bored with all this. Yes, he had seen many of the worlds (not all were almost impossible since the multiverse was of infinite size), but it had never really intervened. Above all because he could not be bothered to do it, yet he found himself wanting something. Something that testifies.

One should understand the innate curiosity that Zelretch possessed to achieve even the use of the Second Magic. It is true, it is a literally transcendent magic in nature. But that's not why he had access to it. it is his curiosity. his ability to look at a situation and ask what to do if and then question what-ifs who decided which True Magic accepted it.

This curiosity, however strong, led him to look for something interesting.

But after many years I begin to bore him, so he decided to create something interesting, causing one of his pupils (victims sent to another dimension).

XXX

Somewhere in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon in a strange world similar to the DC Universe.

There are two unique characters, the first is an elderly person. He wears a dark suit with white gloves, a stick in his hand.His hair is gray and bears a beard. His red eyes are an interesting trait.

This person is the Marshal Magician Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

In addition to Zelretch in the room there is a young adult at most 20 years, minimum 18 years. He is a giant, with 2 meters in height. It has bright, platinum-colored hair.

White skin, not pale, but really white, with a little gray, all its skin is covered by tattoos on the forehead there is a strange golden symbol in the shape of V.

The ears look like those of a half-elf or something similar.

The right eye is special, the screla is not white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

The left eye is a kind of gem similar to a ruby, rather than pupil or iris, to the Geass symbol in the shape of V.

The left arm is smooth to the touch and cold like metal, its color is pure platinum. He has tattoos with a strange shape, resemble electronic circuits, instead of his fingers he has sharp claws like knives.

His physique is developed, his shoulders broad, his muscles toned and trained fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic athlete.

Her current attire is a black suit covered with red runes, which covers the lower part of her face, similar to the one she wears with Cú Chulainn, Scáthach and other Celtic characters.

He is Alex Brunestud aka Mystic, an Anti-Hero Extremist, a very powerful Magus and a Servant-Vampire, who got the position of Tenth Ancestor Dead Apostle, nicknamed The Cursed Archive of Akasha.

"In the name of Root, what are you doing here, Zelretch?" Said Mystic, pointing a large silver gun at the user of the Second Magic.

"I'm bored and I'm looking for entertainment" Zelretch replied, shrugging, almost everything he does is due to the desire to ward off boredom.

"Here you will find only death," Mystic replied, pressing the gun barrel on Zelretch's skull.

"I do not think you'll pull the trigger, even if you do not kill me," Zelretch replied, ignoring the big silver gun that is ready to blow his brain into the air.

"Because I think I will not pull the trigger, more than five hundred years you've messed up my life, sending me into worlds or dimensions in crisis, forcing me to play the hero, because in the name of Root I do not have to kill you" asked Mystic, refraining from pressing the trigger, his anger against Zelretch is comparable to the pride of Gilgamesh.

"Because I know you well and you know me well, you know I would not have come before you without having prepared something," Zelretch replied, smiling mischievously, knowing how to convince his pupil.

"You have a minute to convince me not to kill you," said Mystic, putting down the gun.

"For now I'm bored of the usual routine, especially to be the only one to enjoy the fun alone.

I want some company and rivalry to increase my enjoyment ... "Zelretch would have continued, but the patience of Servant-Vampire is strictly short against Zelretch.

"Go straight to the point" Mystic shouted, with a menacing tone, pulling out the claws.

"In simple terms, I want my dear pupil to have learned partially the Second and Third to join me in a small competition, the winner receives an invaluable prize." He said Zelretch, knowing that his pupil would do anything to defeat him, plus he is a greedy person, a priceless prize will surely attract him.

"What kind of competition?" He asked for Mystic, being intrigued by Zelretch's proposal.

"Each of us choose a common person, we arm them with our invention, then we throw them into another dimension and we would be their mentors / advisors.

After three years of observation, we count their successes and failures.

Who between the two proved to be the greatest a hero / villain or interesting guy has won and his mentor receives the priceless prize. "Zelretch said, seeing that he is conquering his protégé.

"What's the prize?" He asked Mystic, who is about to accept Zelretch's proposal, but before doing so he wants to know the award.

"It depends, if I win I'll stop trying to kill myself and you'll be my explorer for the unknown worlds.

If you win, I will give you the secret to master the second and third magic. In addition, I promise not to send you to a world in crisis without your permission. "Zelretch said, launching an impossible offer to refuse.

"In practice I have little to lose and very much to , I already have pity for the two who will be pulled in this crazy game" said Mystic, smiling diabolically, in his laboratory there are several inventions ready to be used.

"I am very happy that you accepted, with this kind of challenge I will have a colossal fun every day," Zelretch said, smiling like a madman.

"Get ready to lose!" Simultaneously, Zelretch and Mystic shouted at the same time, and then each of them disappeared in a flash of light. Both went looking for a bad luck that will be thrown into a lot of trouble.

XXX

POV Narrator

Jack, a boy of 18, just finished high school and went to study in a boarding school in London, this is possible thanks to a scholarship.

Great news for any person, the only bad thing is that his move to London was not just for the study, but also to start over.

His parents a policeman and a lawyer died in a crash, so Jack decided to change his life and went to Britain.

At the end of the first year of college, Jack decided to go on his summer vacation in America, so he took a plane ticket and packed his bags.

Once the plane got up in flight something happened, a malfunction in the engines, then ... BOOM!

The plane exploded, officially killing Jack, but unofficially Jack survived thanks to a paranormal intervention.

POV Jack / Legion

Slowly opened my eyes, not knowing what I should see, the doors of heaven or hell.

Neither of these two, I found myself in a strange place.

Something is wrong !.

I got up quickly and looked quickly at the surrounding area.

This place is not normal, that's for sure.

The space around me is purple and everything but me is transparent.

I can not understand if it is a wall or an infinite space, I find myself on something ?.

"Where am I?" I ask the empty space around me.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He said a voice behind me. I turn around and see an old man.

He wears a dark suit with white gloves, a stick in his hand. His face looks similar to that of a troll of an anime of destiny that I once saw.

"Who are you?" I questioned, squeezing my brain to understand what is happening.

"I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg" said the old man.

In a moment my brain lit up thanks to this name 'Zelretch'. A few seconds later my mind started to repeat the name of Zelretch again and again.

The answer came to me: "Zelretch! The dead apostle and the owner of the 2nd magic."

"Zelretch he who trolls and jokes people using dimensional magic!" I said, not believing what is in front of me. Am I dreaming or having a hallucination?

"Ah yes, a lot of people call me troll or prankster," Zelretch said.

"This is an abnormal situation, you should not exist, I mean you're not real, you're an imaginary character in the fate series, but you're in front of me!" I exclaimed aloud, trying to use reason and common sense.

"First sit down and calm down" Zelretch pointed to a chair that was not there before.

I sat down, taking my head in my hands, trying to find an explanation.

Something that comes from a supernatural anime could never happen in real life. Yet here it is, Zelretch in flesh and blood, sitting in front of me.

"How is it possible?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer," Zelretch said, with a mocking smile on his face.

"... Kaleidoscope" I answered my question.

"Excellent, I knew your analytical skills (otaku) are great, Jack." He said Zelretch with a smile on his face.

"Such as-"

"I knew your name, I know a lot about you." He said Zelretch.

He knows my name, he observed me, considering who Zelretch is, this does not bode well.

"It's disturbing ... So, where is it here?" I asked, I want an answer, even if I do not get an answer, I can gather some information.

"Where we are, it's not important ..." Before Zelretch could finish talking, a phone would ring !?

"Ready?" Zelretch said taking the phone, ignoring me, he started talking on the phone in German or in a language that I do not understand.

In what kind of situation did I find myself? The being who should answer my questions, is ignoring me, concentrating on talking to God knows who.

I can not do anything, if I interrupt it, it could get angry and my situation will get worse. So I stay seated and wait for the phone call to end.

After a couple of minutes, Zelretch has finished speaking. I'm sure it was not a good argument.

What does he tell me? It is Zelretch's dark gaze, this does not bode well for me.

"I'm sorry, Jacky, but I can not be your mentor or guardian, my pupil has the right to choose before me and chose you, so I have to leave," Zelretch said, with a sad look. Strangely, it resembles a child who must leave the playground unwillingly.

Well we hope that the pupil is a more lenient or normal person, even if who can be the pupil of Zelretch and not go crazy.

In the second after, Zelretch clapped his hands, in an instant a rainbow-colored portal opened under my feet, according to the laws of gravity, I fell into the portal to the stranger.

"Zelretch!" I shouted as I fell, cursing the master of the second magic.

XXX

For the second time, I woke up in a strange place.

This room looks like a kind of laboratory of a mad scientist / magician. The place is full of strange stuff that I can not describe.

I find myself sitting on a chair dressed in a kind of brown school uniform. It looks like the male uniform wearing Shirou Emiya.

My attention is not conquered by the uniform or the laboratory, but by the person who is in front of me.

He looks like a young adult like me. But he is a giant, with 2 meters in height. He has the strangest hair I've seen, bright platinum-colored hair.

White skin, not pale, but really white, with a little gray, all its skin is covered by tattoos on the forehead there is a strange golden symbol in the shape of V.

The ears look like those of a half-elf or something similar.

He wears a strange black suit covered with red writing, above the coveralls a kind of lab coat.

"You woke up, before you do or say something stupid, close your beak and listen." Said the silver-skinned guy in a serious, authoritative tone.

I decided to do as I was told, and I remained silent.

"In short, that damned, Zelretch and I are having a kind of challenge to those who produce the best disciple or champion He has chosen you, but by pulling some ropes I managed to get you.

This is a good thing for you, with the normal Zelretch style, you would have received a brief introduction, a Class Cards and a trip to another world.

But you're lucky and I'll take care of you. "He smiled lightly, pulling a deck of cards out of nowhere.

"Why am I lucky?" I asked curious about this character, Zelretch is practically an old man who likes to combine trouble with people, but this guy with a strong aura and oozing with something ?, power, wisdom, madness?

I do not know, but I understand one thing, he is clearly a very powerful and dangerous person. Better to make him a friend than an enemy.

" For two reasons:

Number one, we can say that a long time ago, I too was a nerd-otaku boy who was thrown into another dimension.

Number two, I survived being turned into a Demi-Servant, then a Servant-Vampire, fought hundreds of threats and accomplished the task of learning the second and third magic. The pupil of Zelretch said with a proud tone, swelling his chest.

From what I know about magic, learning only one true magic is almost impossible, only 5 people managed to do it. But two spells !, must be a truly powerful wizard.

I do not have to be angry, but he said that he too was the victim of Zelretch, maybe I can use to my advantage.

"If you've been in my situation, I can turn to your compassion and take me home, I'm sure Zelretch will be sad if his latest victim disappears." I asked, trying to use empathy and hatred on Zelretch. Maybe accept, help me and it makes Zelretch a spite, it is possible that accepts.

"Even if you could do it, Zelretch would come back to get you and take revenge by sending me into a post apocalyptic world.

Look at the positive part? "Zelretch's pupil said, smiling mischievously.

"What positive part?" I asked, I do not see anything positive in all this stuff.

"Unlike Zelretch, I offer more than just Class Cards." He said, snapping his fingers, dozens of boxes of metal trunks appeared in the air behind him while he was playing with the deck of cards.

"What do you have for me?" I asked, curious about what this guy wants to offer me, Class Cards can be very useful, but there are much more powerful things.

"It depends, in almost 500 years spent to be thrown by Zelretch in all sorts of crazy world I've got lots of interesting objects, many of them I use to create incredibly useful and powerful objects." He said the guy who seems to be 18, but says he has 500!

An incredibly long life span, with Zelretch's jokes, I begin to feel sorry for him.

I'm in this stuff for not even an hour, I sincerely am ready to have a nervous breakdown or worse.

But 500 years ...

The guy earned some of my respect.

"Taking into account what you are about to enter, for an unknown reason you remember me when I was young, plus I want to win instead of taking only one Class Cards and you can take three, you can take 3 items from my collection. , you can earn a device of my creation infinitely superior to the Class Cards. "He explained the guy, smiling diabolically, scaring me a little, but he is throwing me an offer that is impossible to refuse.

"Wait!" You want to say that I get three Class Cards, a device superior to Class Cards, and finally I get three original gadgets of different sizes! " I asked not believing in my luck ... since I'm so lucky.

"Where's the trick?" I asked not completely convinced of the generosity of this person. It may have been like me in the past, but is not giving too much to a simple stranger?

"Jack is very serious when I say that you do not want to get angry, when I offer something you accept and not ask questions if you care about your health," he threatened, in a serious and frightening tone.

Already my bad luck does not seem to have gone away, I get a good proposal and ruin it.

"A thousand excuses, I'm just having a very bad time" I apologized, the first rule of survival, do not get angry at people who are stronger than you.

"Do not apologize, you're partly right, everything you get from me is experimental prototypes, never used before by a human being, but before that. " Μόνιμη σύμβαση "

I do not know what kind of magic you just launched, but a purple flame appeared in midair in front of me. In an instant, the fireball turned into a kind of parchment, filled with mystical inscriptions, this seems like a kind of magical contract.

"In front of you there is a magic contract of the highest level, a Geass impossible to break in. If you want to receive my gifts and blessing, sign the document." He explained, making a gesture of his hand, a pen flying towards me, landing in my hand.

"I have to sign a magical document, which I can not read, if I do not do what happens?" I asked, not knowing how to accept this kind of pact with the devil.

"If you do not sign, nothing happens, but you receive nothing but a difficult life in a world of superhuman threats, but if you sign earn more toys and a guardian angel, you could certainly do me a favor from time to time"

"In short you help me to become stronger, so in the future you will have a strong man who owes favors?" I said, understanding what he wants, if I get three Class Cards, I will be incredibly strong in the future, who does not want to help a Peter Parker, so he can ask for Spider-Man's personal help.

"I am a Servant-Vampire, I can live forever, with an almost unlimited life span, I can wait decades or even centuries to get a profit" said the Senpai with an amused look, at least someone has fun in this situation.

Honestly I have nothing to lose, everything I would do is thrown into another world, losing everything I own, except the clothes I wear. I have to get every possible resource and for this reason, I'm signing this contract.

"Great choice, Jack, I've just become your guardian angel or you prefer your Senpai," said my self-proclaimed Senpai, with a diabolic smile, gesturing the flight contract in his hands and then disappearing into a fire shovel.

Right now I can not decide whether I sold the soul to the devil or made a deal with a dangerous paranormal entity, which of the two is worse.

"Here's how we proceed:

1) Choose three of the Class Cards that I stole from Zelretch, they will be implanted inside you, with time you will become a Demi-Servant.

2) Receive my revolutionary invention, the Servantrix. You've heard of Omnitrix or Ben 10.

In short this device is similar to the Omnitrix, instead of alien, there are Heroic Spirits or Servant.

The Servantrix is connected to the Hero Throne. Using it you can turn yourself into a Heroic Spirit for about 30 minutes, getting all his abilities and powers. After the thirty minutes have passed, return to normal and you can not use the Servantrix for another thirty minutes. There are other limitations, but you will discover them on your skin.

3) Once finished with the Class Cards, you can take 3 items from my trunks. Once you do, you'll wake up in another dimension and start your new life. "Servant-Vampire explained, throwing the deck of cards at me.

Seven cards started to float in the air while the rest fell to the ground.

Seven of them are golden in color and depict the seven classes of Servants.

"So, can you tell me which card contains which Heroic Spirit?" I asked, hoping to receive useful advice from my "Senpai".

"I can not say the Class Cards are from Zelretch, I do not know the Heroic Spirit that is inside," said my "Senpai" in a casual tone.

This does not help me much, but at least I can choose more than one Class Cards.

"Now, choose your cards!" I have several commitments to keep, kill criminals, help superheroes, finalize experiments, etc. "he said, telling me to move.

I know that time is money, but hurrying in such a situation is not a good idea.

My life depends on this choice.

I look at the seven cards that have been offered to me.

Each of these cards contains enough power to turn a civilian into someone who can beat an army alone.

Seven cards ... Seven classes ... Which one should I choose?

I have never fought before and my survival in the future depends on this choice. So I will really have to reflect on this.

From what I understand these cards work like those of Fate Kaleid / Linear, while they do not turn me into a heroic spirit, they give me their powers, skills and experience, basically the basic foundations to use their weapons.

Saber. Using the sword and becoming a knight is beautiful. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get Arturia, so I can use Excalibur. But like Saber I can only fight face to face so if the enemy is stronger, I'm dead. Also, the Noble Ghost of this class is usually a bundle of energy, which can destroy a city and kill a lot of people with a simple mistake.

Lancer. Very attractive, I could get Gáe Bolg, it would be useful, more speed and agility will allow me to use hit-and-run tactics and escape easily. But their luck is pathetic, in many Fanfics, Lancer ends up very badly.

Archer ... If there's no chance to get EMIYA or Gilgamesh, I'll just take some ordinary archers, they're not bad guys. Rather, they can be very useful.

Chase the enemy and shoot them from a safe distance, but if the opponent reaches me it will be difficult to fight.

Rider. Many Heroic Spirits in this class are mediocre, with some exceptions such as Achilles, Medusa or Iskander. Also, I can not use their Noble Ghost without having an environment that meets the conditions for them will be like a card game.

Caster. The most versatile class, I can create Golems to do the dirty work, the vast knowledge of Spells and spells is worth more than a Noble Phantom of mass destruction. Also, I can create a personal basis or a temple in this case and an arsenal of magical weapons, if I get a strong charmer.

But the lack of strength to fight, without having the time to create a strong temple, is a serious problem.

Murderess. This card has a small range of choices, almost all of them are Hassan-i-Sabbah, they are not useful in direct combat, but I can easily live with them. I can blackmail people, steal a large amount of money and hide easily. I could be a species Ezio Auditore.

Berserker ... could prove to be a huge disaster.

"Speaking hypothetically, if I choose Berserker, Mad Enhancement ... How does it work for me?" I asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"It can be activated and deactivated obviously". The Senpai replied: "You can set the timer for how long you want to be in that state, but it also depends on the condition of your mind.

For example, let's say you had a bad day and you set Mad Enhancement for fifteen minutes. Your mind is not in the optimal state, you will be under Mad Enhancement for about twenty minutes, depending on your condition. "He explained Zelretch's pupil.

"I see ... there's this kind of side effect: when I'm done with my Berserk state, will my mind become more unstable?" I asked a little 'scared of losing my mind, my most precious asset.

"With the exception of a migraine, there are no other problems: the moment you enter the berserk state, everything is like a dream until the Enhancements are you wake up, the strength of a migraine will depend how long you've been berserk, the longer the duration of the most painful state your headache will be. "

Obviously. Becoming a Berserker for some could be really great. For me, even if it sounds like a horrible idea, what kind of a healthy man would be willing to exchange his mind for just a little temporary power. However, there is no denying the potential of the Berserker board is very large. I'm sure almost all Berserkers are very strong.

I will have a raw incalculable power, if I receive an already strong heroic spirit, once I activate the crazy empowerment, I will be comparable to Superman or Hulk.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin or Berserker.

Warrior of the sword, warrior of the spear, warrior of the bow, he who rides the sweet beast, he who possesses wisdom and knowledge that surpasses humanity, he who transcends time to live under the shadow and can kill anyone without he senses it or he who exchanges his sanity for more power.

Among these seven cards that will change my whole life and help me in the future ... Which one should I choose?

A very difficult choice, I should probably choose Caster or Rider for its versatility.

But under certain circumstances, Berserker or Assassin would be more useful, brute power or invisibility and fatality ?.

"I choose the Class Cards Caster, along with Lancer and Rider" I replied, taking the Class Cards Caster, once touched it turned into a golden powder that veins absorbed into my body.

This process was repeated also for the Class Cards Lancer and Rider.

I'm sure I made the right choice, using logic, I realized I needed three characteristics to survive:

1) Versatila and an escape method, the Class Cards Rider is chosen for this role. Everyone knows that Rider may be weak, but they have so many Noble Phantasm and a means of transportation that makes it difficult to defeat or take them.

2) Wisdom, genius, tactics, immense arcane powers and hundreds of spells are dealt with in the Class Cards Caster. Who does not want to be a great magician capable of doing miracles or throwing curses.

3) Pure speed and power to fight or retreat, so I took the Class Cards Lancer.

Rider and Caster are useful, but they do not have the bad power to defeat the enemies in a real fight, so of course I chose a Lancer.

"Interesting choice, do you want to hear something interesting, when I was in your situation, I chose to take all the Seven Class Cards?" Zelretch's pupil said, with an amused smile, while I feel impressed in my chest.

"I could choose one more Class Cards!?. Can I change my choice?" I screamed, if I knew I could take more Class Cards ...

"Stop pouting." You still have some choices to make, "said Senpai, reminding me that I must receive a phenomenal device and three very useful gadgets.

Clapping hands, the Servant-Vampire has created a sphere of light, which contains a kind of silver bracelet, covered with golden mystical engravings, with a scarlet-like precious stone similar to an eye.

"Make good use, if you do not, I'll take it back ... with interest," he said, throwing a threat before throwing the ball of light at me.

Magic the bracelet appeared on my left arm and the scarlet stone similar to an eye

"By chance is the Servantrix sentient?" I asked looking at the bracelet, which is blinking?

"Not enough to talk to you, but smart enough to keep an eye on you." Mystic said in a proud tone.

"Your Servatrix is nice, but I prefer the Omnitrix, can I change it?" I said, starting in this way dangerous, but if it works I could increase my arsenal a lot.

"If you believe the Omnitrix is better than my Servatrix, you will support your hypothesis with the facts." He said in a slightly angry tone, but in his hands another sphere of light appeared, but this contains a device that I saw in cartoons.

"This invention is a copy of the real product, but equally good, the Magicomnitrix or Magic Omnitrix.A version of the Omnitrix, created through magic, that has unique improvements, I am sure that the Servantrix is better.

But this is safer and it will be fun to see how you use two similar weapons. But equally powerful and will attract the double of the society of criminals thirsting for powers of magical and alien origin. "Said Mystic, who I assume was a kind of Otaku-Nerd in his youth to recreate the gadgets of animated superheroes in reality or what can be labeled as reality.

The Omnitrix created by this Servant-Vampire leapt over my right arm and glued to my arm.

I do not care much, with every strange thing that brings out my sanse to survive.

The Magicomnitrix or Magic Omnitrix is similar to the Omnitrix of the first series of Ben 10, but with minor differences. It resembles a very large wristwatch, mostly white and gold, with a gold dial in the center (like a dial) that has a pentagon shape resembling a red star.

"Speaking of your critique of my masterpiece came the time of the last choice, three minutes and flights from this dimension." He said, moving his hand, dozens of metal trunks appeared in front of me, opening simultaneously, showing the their treasures.

Three minutes, 180 seconds to choose three objects save lives.

I do not have time to see them all, but to understand what they do or what they are!

I decided to entrust myself to instinct, closed my eyes and let fate guide me.

Once I took three objects, he opened his eyes. From this acrobatics, I got:

A strange fruit of pale lilac color in the shape of a pumpkin with the vortex motif typical of the fruits of the devil set on everything and a curly stem and fuchsia on its top.

A sort of device, with an hourglass-like logo above it.

Finally a kind of glass cylinder that contains a white stop that violently hits the glass cylinder, trying to escape from his prison.

"A very interesting way to choose, basic items for your survival.

You got an Akuma No Mi alias Devil fruit. Precisely the

Ito Ito no Mi.

Those who have ingested this fruit acquire the ability to generate long, sharp and resistant threads from their bodies that allow them to apparently attach themselves to anything, allowing for example to control the movements of an individual as if they were a puppet or to hook themselves to the clouds for move in the air.

The owner can also use the wires for other purposes, such as hurting or cutting others, creating a perfect clone of himself or suturing mortal wounds.

A Proto-Tool is a multi-functional, highly versatile, multi-functional weapon. I personally enhanced it with Techno-magic and other alien technologies.

Finally my most recent experiment is an artificial Klyntar, created by my hands in my laboratory.

If you do not know, Klyntars are a race of amorphous extraterrestrial symbiotes, generally known as Simbionti. They join their guests, creating a symbiotic link through which a single entity is created.

This Simbionte is called Evileye, being created in the laboratory is much more unique than the other symbiotes. "He explained, giving me a little account of what I got, thank you very much, at least I'm not completely without information.

Three Class Cards, Caster, Lancer and Rider. A magical fruit, a futuristic weapon and an alien symbiote created by a Servant-Vampire. At least I have a unique kit.

"Now I wait that opened a portal or pull out a kind of futuristic machine" I asked, not knowing what to do, I just finished my choices and took the equipment promised.

"I wait for you to eat the fruit and the symbiont, Class Cards are inside your soul and Servantrix and the Omnitrix are impossible to remove without my permission.

These tools can not be stolen unlike a fruit and a container. "He explained the Servant-Vampire, affirming a concrete fact, who says that when it is sent to another dimension I will have time to swallow happens if I faint and while I am unconscious I get robbed?

Better activate them now, then be thrown into other problems.

"I understand, I hope it tastes good," I murmured, picking up the strange fruto.

The bite ... it's the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my life!

I am sure that even a rotten apple is better than this disgusting fruit.

I'd like to drink a glass of gasoline and rat urine, because I'm sure it will taste better than this stuff.

Every bite I've made makes me feel like I'm losing a year of my life, worse than torture.

I do not know how, but I managed to eat the whole theft and not throw up on the spot.

"You know it took only a bite to get the powers." Said Servant-Vampire who is grinning amused by my disgusting experience with the fruit.

"Why did not you say it before!?" I asked not knowing whether to cry or punch him, well the last alternative is not possible, I'm angry, but I'm not stupid, at the moment I'm an ant standing in front of a secular magic monster.

Better to mentally curse me and keep doing my business, open the container and free the symbiont.

In short, I took the glass cylinder and threw it on the floor, the container broke into a thousand pieces, so the symbiont is free.

I did not even realize when the Simbionte got on my foot. A substance similar to tar or ink, the only difference is white, instead of black.

Before saying anything, dozens of cold white tendrils begin to climb over my body.

It's pretty horrible to look at, but I knew I had to endure if I wanted the power of this alien thing. So I stood still and watched as the symbiont is spreading over my body.

The tendrils are stacked and climbed on the neck, quickly covering the skin before covering the eyes and mouth.

For a moment I suffered from claustrophobia, I felt trapped in the darkness for a second, before I felt something change.

All of my body started to burn from the inside out, before I lost I looked towards the creator of this Simbionte.

"JAack, good trip, be careful the universe in here you're going is dangerous.

It is all the pain you experience is the symbiote that is creating magical circuits, while accelerating the fusion with the Class Cards and binds to your body at the cellular or molecular level.

You want to curse me, my stage name is Mystic. "Said Servant-Vampire known now as Mystic.

I would have cursed him if I could, but every cell or even atom of my body is burning!

"Kaleidoskop: ανοίξτε μια πύλη σε μια άλλη διάσταση, ένα άλλο βασίλειο, έναν νέο κόσμο." He said Mystic, casting a spell, a rainbow ball of light appeared in his hands .

The last thing I see is this light similar to the rainbow that invests me. Then everything became black.


	2. Day 1

Chapter 1: Instructions?

Day 1.

POV Jack

For the third and I hope the last time I woke up.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself

I found no strange dude or magical entity around.

Finally a little break from all this strange and magical stuff, if every time I lose my knowledge I find myself in a creepy room with a vampire wizard, I consider suicide.

I'm in a kind of hotel room, not too luxurious or poor, in short the place contains a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a small TV and a mirror large enough to look like a door.

I approached the desk, there is no chair, what sense is having a desk without a chair?

However, above the desk is the futuristic weapon called Proto-Tool, along with a plastic bag and a letter.

I grabbed the letter, I sat on the bed, I started reading it.

XXX

Jack if you read this letter, this means that my portal worked and you survived, occasionally mess up the inter-dimensional portals and cause the vaporization of those passing through them.

If you're not Jack and you find yourself next to a puddle composed of blood and a strange slime, with a couple of strange gadgets in the middle, composed of a strange silver bracelet and a kind of watch.

Take them and get superpowers and become a superhero or a super villain.

If you're Jack, ignore the thing in the puddle of your hypothetical loose corpse.

We go straight to the subject, for the moment do not expect any great help from me, I'm busy with my activities of Magus and Vigilante.

Before cursing me that I left you at the mercy of yourself without giving you a little help, there must be an envelope on the desk.

The envelope contains false documents, identity card, birth certificate, birth certificate, driving license, college diploma, some money, credit card and keys of your new machine, I have given you a car, I hope that know how to drive it.

Basically you have everything you need to live in society and not be an outcast, who would live under bridges or in the streets.

For the moment I have nothing else to say to you, except look in the mirror and when you have time let's say these words: Magicomnitrix, start menu.

PS. To learn how to use the Servantrix, you must look carefully at the gem and "see" the instructions.

PSS. I advise you not to think about it or even try to have a civil or traditional life, it will not work, I promise.

Signed Mystic.

XXX

By putting away the letter, I opened the envelope, inside there is every kind of document that a twenty-first century inhabitant must have to live decently and legally on this world.

The things that interest me most about the envelope are the credit card, the driving license and the key, which came together with the photograph of a big dark blue van, it's not a race car or luxury car, but surely it's more practical if you want something durable or carry many objects.

The last thing that interests me is money, emptying the envelope I found 10 $ 500 bills.

500 X 10 = 5000 $.

It's not much if you have to pay taxes, electricity, hot water, heat and rent.

But taking into account that all I have is the clothes he wears, a couple of devices that turn me into aliens and Servant, documents and a van, I do not think I have to worry about big expenses, just the necessary needs.

I should get by for quite some time if I spend the minimum necessary and look for the right discounts.

Thinking of Mystic, I do not know if I have to hate or love him, it says that I can die thanks you have his portals, but he gave me documents, a means of transport, a strange advice.

In a sense it is better than Zelretch in many Fanfictions, its victims have had to cope with worse situations or a poor start.

But there is something that I do not like, in addition to the threat of not being boring if I do not want something bad to happen to me, in the letter there is written look in the mirror.

I got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror ...

Shit ...

I am a woman!

Immediately I lowered my hand to confirm or deny my fears ... ... ...

Thank God, I'm still a man.

An incredibly feminine man, I think I've discovered which Heroic Spirit is in the Class Cards Rider.

In the mirror there is my reflection, I do not recognize the person before me, my appearance has severely changed.

I have a very feminine figure with a small waist and a slightly sinuous appearance that seems more feminine than masculine.

An almost heart-shaped face and dark blue hair with many pink tufts and some white hair, which fall on my thighs, I really look like a girl.

The hair is tied in braids with a black bow. My skin is white and pale, it seems I've never been in the sun for more than two minutes.

My eyes are of a different color, my right eye is yellow, my left eye is blue.

I am very low, as soon as I reach 160 cm in height.

I have to turn 19, but I look like a teenage girl who attends high school or middle school.

Rider is Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, there is no other feminine Servant than that.

But discovering the identity of Caster and Lancer from my appearance is impossible, they are practically a spurt of Astolfo with different colors.

At least what the hell are you wearing?

Instead of being naked or wearing the normal clothing of Astolfo / Rider, I'm wearing a kind of tight white suit, on my left arm is the Servantrix, which looks like a silver bracelet, on the right arm the Omnitrix created by Mystic which is similar to a large wristwatch.

Honestly now I do not worry about not knowing how to use these tools. I am afraid that this aspect can attract unwanted attention from men.

If this close-fitting suit is the symbiote, then I was screwed.

"Evileye?" I asked uncertainly what to say or do.

God I'm talking to a dress ... made up of an alien, created by a vampire wizard.

"My life has become so strange in such a short time, I have to throw the good sense out of the window or go to a psychiatrist" I spoke to myself, I have already started talking on my own, it is not a good sign.

"Well, Evileye, I know almost nothing about the symbiotes or how it works, but you can change your look in something more intimidating, that you do not look like a girl" I asked my dress, hoping that the symbiote understands what I want.

The suit releases several screws and tentacles, which have covered every inch of my body. Then start to change shape.

The experience is hard to describe, but I can say that I feel empowered.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Shit!" I shouted looking at my appearance, I think I lost a large part of my male pride.

When I asked for a more intimidating appearance, I was thinking of something like Batman. But I look like a cat man or even a cat-girl.

I'm of the same height, I think, maybe I gained a few inches of height.

My body did not remain feminine, I gained a bit of musculature, making myself a thin and quick brawler.

I have a slight resemblance to the supervillain, Venom.

Only that they are white instead of black, plus they are much more human than the criminal Simbionte.

But they are not a spit of Venom, there are many differences.

On my chest there is no logo like a spider, there is a large symbol similar to a V of dark red, from the V start two stripes that reach the arms.

Speaking of the arms, the hands have retractable claws, even my feet end up with retractable claws, perhaps Caster or Lancer is a kind of feline heroic spirit?

Returning to the description of my arms, my forearms are equipped with fins similar to those used by Batman.

I have an appendix I had not before, a long tail with the tip like an arrow or a sword.

To continue the image of "Cat-Boy", I am equipped with two large sharp horns, which are located on both sides of the head.

My face is quite interesting, I do not have a mouth or a face, honestly my face is a red stain.

Maybe I'm not explaining well, my face in this form depicts the famous spots of the Rorschach test. (If you did not understand Google search, Walter Kovacs / Rorschach.)

"At least I have a costume, it could have happened worse" I tried to raise my spirit, thinking about the number of things that could end badly.

A small part of me is hoping that the symbiote can fix my appearance, I'm not sure I'm a hero or a villain, but this makes me look like an idiot cat lover.

The symbiote listen to my prayers, a tentacle came from my shoulder and went to the desk and took the Proto-Tool assimilating it inside of itself.

At the same time my appearance became more intimidating, I arrived at 180 centimeters in height.

The Servantrix and the Omnitrix are on display on my forearms.

The Proto-Tool is anchored to my right shoulder. I do not know how, but the symbiont used the Proto-Tool to build a kind of armor that covers a large part of my body.

If the previous form makes me look like a Cat-Boy.

This current form gives me the appearance of a kind of armored super soldier.

"Well, now what do I do?" I asked, not knowing in the least what to do from now on.

"Simbionte or I should call you Evileye, I like what you did, but at the moment I do not need your services, you can become something more civil and less flashy." I asked, hoping that the Simbionte will not get angry that I'm ungrateful to him.

My dumb costume re-form, the Simbionte has "swallowed" the Proto-Tool and with it the armor, returning to the appearance of Cat-Boy, then it is becoming a nice white suit, along with a red tie and expensive shoes Italian. Thank God this dress makes me look like a man, a man of women and low in height, but still a man.

"Mythical, with you on my side I no longer need to buy clothes, I only have to worry about the fuel and fill my stomach." I declared happy to have solved a problem and saved a lot of money with this move.

Raising the cars I saw two of the most powerful weapons of all time, the Servantrix and the Omnitrix.

"I think I should start to see what you're capable of." With these words I sat on the bed, deciding to start with the Omnitrix, I approached my face to see it better.

Remembering Mystic's advice, I said the magic words: "Magicomnitrix, start menu."

Immediately afterwards, the trinket created by a Servant-Vampire lit up with a strange blue light.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed, feeling that something of the Omnitrix is evading my body is a bad dog.

"Mystic I curse you" I murmured, gritting my teeth, hoping the pain disappeared in a short time.

* Installation of micro machines, calls, Omnites, inside the guest has been completed. He started Menu * said a monotonous and robotic voice. But undoubtedly feminine, which comes from the Omnitrix.

After these strange words, the Omnitrix projected a sort of holographic screen, all written in English and placed in the form of bars one below the other, reminds me of the menu of a video game.

Reading the menu, consisting of several choices:

\- List of alien forms.

\- Information on alien forms.

\- Inventory.

\- Combat systems.

\- Magicrest digital.

\- Functions and secondary applications.

\- Instructions.

\- Exit the menu.

Okay ... this device unlike the classic Omnitrix, seems to be designed to be easily used and has information.

I pressed the bar with the writing above: List of alien shapes.

A new holographic screen appeared, showing icons, next to each icon there is a serial number, the nickname to be inserted and the name of the breed. Some of them already have the nickname entered.

Many of these bars are obscured and have a padlock-like symbol on them.

Trying to unlock one, I touched a dark bar, immediately after a box appeared with written above: To unlock the selected form enter the 10-digit code.

Not knowing the code and certain of not being able to guess a number that starts from 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 and ends at 9-9-9-9-9-9-9 -9-9-9.

I closed the lock box and carefully looked at the unlocked shapes.

XXX

Alien forms unlocked: 15.

Blocked alien forms: 985.

List of 1000 alien shapes on the device.

Alien 0-0-0, status unlocked, species Dead Apostle / True Ancestor, nicknamed: Neo-Brunestud.

Alien 0-0-1, status unlocked, species Necrofriggian, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-0-2, status unlocked, especially Kineceleran, nicknamed: XLR8.

Alien 0-0-3, status unlocked, Methanosian species, nicknamed: Swampfire.

Alien 0-0-4, unlocked status, especially Tetramand, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-0-5, status unlocked, especially Petrosapien, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-0-6, unlocked status, Cerebrocephacus species, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-0-7, unlocked status, especially Mechamorph Galvanico, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-0-8, unlocked status, species Dememlin, nicknamed: Jury Rigg.

Alien 0-0-9, status unlocked, Nanochip species, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-1-0, status unlocked, species Loboan, nicknamed: (introduce the name of this form).

Alien 0-1-1, unlocked status, especially Polymorph, nicknamed: Goop.

Alien 0-1-2, status unlocked, species Talpaedan, nicknamed: Armodrillo.

Alien 0-1-3, unlocked status, Sonorosian species, nicknamed: Echo-Echo.

Alien 0-1-4, unlocked status, Jetasaurian species, nicknamed: Astrodactyl

XXX

Good news I got more than ten alien forms and will not be called in the future, Jack Ten.

Bad news has the difference of the classic Omnitrix, it does not have 1,000,912 exhibits of DNA or shapes, only 1000, thinking about it is not a big problem, Ben saved the world and the universe using even 100 alien shapes, I think I can arrange with 15 shapes or 1000 forms in the distant future.

Deciding to be wise and cautious I left this section, returning to the menu I pressed the instruction bar and I appeared a holographic screen full of instructions written in small font.

XXX

Instructions for using the Magicomnitrix.

Welcome novice who can be a volunteer or be forced to use my version of the Omnitrix.

No matter why you got my masterpiece, the important thing is to know how to use it and not do anything stupid with it if you do not want to use it to launch the planet or anything around you within a radius of three galaxies.

I remind you that it is an experimental prototype, so I am not responsible for any changes in your genetic code or possible mental problems.

Returning to the reason for this is reading this, my masterpiece has two functions:

Manual and Voice, the mode that only uses the user's thinking is still in progress.

The manual mode is quite simple, press the button, turn the dial to select the alien in here you want to transform yourself, press the dial gently, and you find yourself in the shoes of another creature for exactly 30 minutes.

Once you have passed 30 minutes return to your original form, to change back you have to wait for 5 minutes.

Warnings, the dial is very simple, if you hit it strongly you risk getting another form or a good electric shock as punishment.

The voice mode is simpler, all you have to do is say the alien's designation is its nickname or species is six transformed. Same rules of duration and recharge.

Examples:

Alien 0-0-2 XLR8.

Alien 0-1-3 Sonorosian.

Now that you have to understand how to transform yourself, let's talk about the options on the menu.

\- List of alien forms.

This is a list of the 1000 forms of the Magicomnitrix, at the beginning almost all are blocked, but if you know the codes just insert them, if you do not you can try as much as you, you have a pomace on 10000000000 to succeed on the first try, do not worry my masterpiece it does not stop after three incorrect attempts.

If you want other forms without spending years inserting random codes based on luck, I suggest you do something interesting or endanger your life, throw yourself into a volcano or drown it should give you a lava or watery form.

\- Information on alien forms.

In simple terms it is a digital encyclopedia that speaks about skills, strengths, weaknesses, habits, traditions and culture of unlocked alien forms.

\- Inventory.

Among my favorite functions, by activating this function and taking aim, you can take inanimate objects such as a TV or a book, turn them into data, inform us and store them in the inventory. When you want to then take out the stored items and bring them back to reality.

\- Combat systems.

The Magicomnitrix has a small combat system, consisting of a similar light saber weapon you have Mass Effect's Omni-tool, a laser gun and an energy shield.

A system of hacking of the latest generation that can enter every computer in the galaxy, a system that creates an electromagnetic pulse that disables the machines within a radius of tens of kilometers, a camouflage system, in desperate cases the Magicomnitrix can release a space suit that allows you to survive in space for 24 hours.

As a precaution when the Magicomnitrix is activated the first time it emits an electric shock, which stores all types of information on the user and make the menu understandable to the user.

In addition to the things listed above, it inserts a billion nanomachines into the user's body that serve to heal the user from injury, make you immune to mind control, visualize a HUD with the remaining time of transformation, keep your DNA stable and free of anomalies .

Last thing is the most important, vaporizing the user if he tries to hurt the creator of the Magicomnitrix.

\- Magicrest digital.

The Magicomnitrix, contains the magic word, certain that it is partially magical, acts like a real Magic Crest.

This feature allows you to cast spells easily. All you have to do is select the magic you want to use or say the designation of the incantentism. After the Magicomnitrix will do the rest. But use your body like a battery and make a bad dog for the first time, until your body gets used to the process.

It is advisable to read the list of spells and try them before using them in battle.

\- Functions and secondary applications.

Inserted and created by sheer boredom, a list of practical and leisure applications, ranging from GPS, maps, universal translator, computer, video camera, camera, radio, clock, weather, holograms creation etc.

Basically a smartphone of the latest generation inside a weapon that can destroy a planet or a handful of galaxies.

\- Exit the menu, I have to say something or you are an illiterate retarded, if yes, that heaven help us, who knows what will combine an idiot gets the form of Kryptonian or Alien X.

XXX

"It says that I can turn myself into the Superman race!" I shouted out loud, looking carefully at the clock.

Azmuth has unwittingly created a weapon that can make a ten-year-old child the greatest hero in the world.

Mystic has somehow got this technology and has intentionally created a weapon of mass distribution and equipped it to improve its offensive functions.

"It is this madman of Mystic who has pulled out a similar weapon and given it to a boy of eighteen, just to win a bet with Zelretch.

It must be just crazy to tie to do such a thing!

Maybe it's not so crazy, it says in black and white that this thing can vaporize me if I try to hurt him. It scares me very much the idea that this is the prototype is not the finished weapon without flaws.

What the hell will the Servantrix be capable of, the Aliens are frighteningly strong, but the Heroic Spirits!

What the hell I have to do now, I'll have to live the rest of my life tied to two more dangerous weapons than any nuclear warhead on the planet! "" I said, talking about myself, burning the nerves gathered to date.

People when they get power have three options:

\- Go crazy is to become the biggest criminal or madman armed in the universe.

\- Make a mental breakdown and commit suicide because of not being able to handle such responsibility.

\- Use them for my personal gain or the superior good.

"What should I do !, maybe the TV will clear my mind" I murmured taking the remote control and accessing the TV.

"Superman saved Metropolis again."

Change channel.

"Lex Luthor has just got out of jail and is entering politics"

Change channel.

"Tenn Titan's is three years since they formed to protect our beloved city."

Change Channel

"The Justice League is about to add five new members to its ranks"

Change Channel

"Joker has escaped from the asylum of ..."

Close the canal and go to sleep tomorrow. Pack your suitcases and choirs to hide at the North Pole.

XXX

After I do not know how many hours of sleep I woke up. But I was afraid to open my eyes.

'Please let it be a dream, please make it a dream' I mentally prayed, hoping that all the strange stuff happened is the fruit of my imagination.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"It's a nightmare!" I exclaimed, looking at the two weapons of mass distribution that are attached to my arms.

"I'm going to wash my face, I see how the Servantrix works, then I go straight into Antarctica." I commented, going to the bathroom, strangely I did not have the need to eat or drink, maybe the symbiont helps me better manage the needs of biological.

XXX

Returning to the main subject of my attention, the Servantrix.

An instrument similar to the Omnitrix, but instead of aliens, it should transform me into Servant alias Heroic Spirits.

My eyes have carefully watched the precious stone, which should be a sort of battery or control system.

I do not know how it works, but after a while looking at the gemstone, which looks like an eye, a table full of information appeared in my mind.

XXX

Δ Servantrix, Anti-Unit (Self), Rank-EX, one target only.

A device created by Alex Brunestud, using Azmuth's famous Omnitrix as a basic idea.

On the other hand, the Omnitrix is not an instrument of scientific origin, but an artifact created by Techno-magic.

Using a unique combination of science and magic, especially the third and second magic, the Servantrix manages to connect to the throne of heroes and transform the user into a Heroic Spirit.

The Servantrix is the definitive weapon, superior to the Omnitrix, practically a weapon that can destroy the world.

Thank God it is still a prototype, having many limitations that reduce it to a simple weapon that can destroy a city or a country.

The defects and limitations exist because its creator has not fully learned the second and third perhaps, knowing only a part of both, not having completely mastered them.

The first limitation is the duration of transformation into a Heroic Spirit.

According to the rank of the transformed Heroic Spirit the duration varies, in simple words the more powerful the Heroic Spirit, the less time the transformation lasts.

\- Grade A = 5 minutes.

\- Grade B = 10 minutes.

\- Grade C = 15 minutes.

\- Degree D = 20 minutes.

\- Class E = 30 minutes.

The second limitation, after each transformation, the Servantrix stops working and must be recharged for at least 30 minutes. But according to the rank some transformations can be used others not.

The transformations of rank A, need 24 hours to recharge. It means transformations of rank A once a day.

The transformations of rank B, need 12 hours to recharge. It means transformations of rank B, twice a day.

The transformations of rank C, need 6 hours to recharge. It means transformations of rank C, four times a day.

The transformations of rank D, need 3 hours to recharge. It means transformations of rank D, eight times a day.

The transformations of rank E, need 30 minutes to recharge. The transformations of rank E, fifteen times a day.

The third limitation, the Noble Phantasm can be used a limited number of times a day.

For Noble Phantasm:

EX Ranking (Active), the transformation ends as soon as the Noble Phantom was used, the Servantrix stops working for 24 hours.

Grade A (active), the duration of the transformation is reduced to 5 seconds. It can only be used once every three days.

Grade B (active), the duration of the transformation is reduced by half of the total duration. It can only be used once a day.

Grade C (active), the duration of the transformation is reduced by a quarter of the total duration. It can only be used once every 6 hours, but only twice a day.

Rank D (Active), the duration of the transformation is reduced by 1 minute. It can be used once an hour, but only three times a day.

Rank E (Active), the duration of the transformation is reduced by 30 seconds. It can be used once every 30 minutes. But only five times a day.

To start the transformation put the hand that bears on the ground and shout the name of the Heroic Spirit. In a single moment a magic circle appears that will start the transformation.

XXX

Strangely I feel safer knowing that this thing is not so "omnipotent", certainly it is very dangerous, but it has its faults, this makes me strangely relieved.

Of course I'm not meant to handle weapons of mass destruction comfortably, Ben uses the Omnitrix as a toy, but I can not do that, playing with a gun can kill someone, playing with a weapon like the Omnitrix or Servantrix can kill thousands of people .

Maybe I'm exaggerating, the Magicomnitrix is clearly a weapon ready for use and will certainly be the tool most used by me, being safer and easier to use compared to Servantrix.

Speaking of the Servantrix, I believe I will use it as a secret weapon or last resort. The limitations make it difficult to use. But it gives a great power of fire, perhaps too great if I think of Ea of Gilgamesh or Excalibur of Arturia.

Looking back at the eye-like gem, a new wave of information has been downloaded into my brain.

XXX

The Servants currently present in the Servantrix.

1 - Saber Nord (Sigurd) Grade A.

2 - Thunder Archer (Nikola Tesla) Grade A

3 - Evil Rider (Ivan the Terrible) Grade A

4 - Saber Moon (Altera Attila) Grade B

5 - Assassin MHX (Mysterious Heroine X) Grade B.

6 - Avenger (Edmond Dantès) Grade B.

7 - Shielder (Mash Kyrielight) Degree C

8 - Demon Archer (Oda Nobunaga) Grade C

9 - Devil Caster (Mephistopheles) Degree C

10 - North Berserker (Beowulf) Grade D (B, When using Mad Enhancements)

11 - Black Assassin (Jack the Ripper) Grade D.

12 - Iron Saber (Muramasa) Grade D (A, When using Noble Phantasm (Sword that can cut)

13 - Iron Caster (Charles) Grade E

14 - Ruler (Amakusa Shirou Tokisada) Grade E

15 - Berserker Dragon (Kiyohime) Degree E (C, When using Mad Enhancements).

XXX

It seems to me only that their code names are ... banal or lacking in originality.

Adding the forms obtained by the Omnitrix and the Servantrix I get 30 forms of combat.

Month together with an Artificial Simbionte, the powers of an Akuma No Mi, an incredibly versatile High Tech weapon and three Class Cards.

I get a good amount of bad power. Too bad that I am more a thinker than an athlete, I can not use the power just obtained or what to do with it.

"Being locked up in a hotel room will not help me in any way" I grumbled out of the room, taking with me the envelope containing my new documents and the money received from Mystic.

XXX

Once I got out of the room it did not take me long to find the parking lot, using the photo I received I found the car donated by Mystic.

Using the key, I opened the door and sat on the steering wheel.

Putting the key in contact I turned on the engine ...

"Well, Jack, what do we do or where do we have to go? ... you've started talking to yourself, but you've decided to ignore it for now, let's do it, do not think and follow the current."I spoke to myself, I do not care if anyone sees me and thinks I'm crazy, this thing helps me calm my nerves.

Driving the van across the road aimlessly or on a real plane, I noticed the incandescent lights in the distance from a city.

I sell the lights I decided to go to that city and find out where I am.

After about half an hour driving the van, I entered the outskirts of the city and I have a big sign.

'Welcome to the Teen Titans' Jump City City, the sign proudly shown.

"Jump City, definitely better than Gotham" I whispered, leading to the heart of Jump City, thus beginning my new life.

Unaware that I would get a pretty explosive welcome.

Keep it going ...


End file.
